


Emergency Contact

by thedevianthunter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, except it's not your child, imagine your child walking in on you, it's your android coworker with no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevianthunter/pseuds/thedevianthunter
Summary: “Hello, Detective. I was looking for you.”“Did—did you just break my door down?”“I heard you screaming,” Connor explains and he notices that your face suddenly turns bright red. Beside you, Captain Allen lets out a snort, shaking his head.





	Emergency Contact

Connor blinks at the ‘OUT OF ORDER’ sign that is haphazardly taped on the elevator doors and swiftly scans the hallway for the stairwell. From the address that he’s obtained from the DPD database, he knows that you live on the fourth floor of this complex. Although he’s an android and doesn’t have to worry about conserving or exerting physical energy, he’s not exactly pleased about wasting time getting to you.

Still, he doesn’t have much of a choice. After all, Lieutenant Anderson made it clear earlier that it’s his day off and he absolutely refuses to blow his free time on another deviant case, especially since they’ve only just recently dealt with those runaways in Camden. On top of that, he’s still a little pissed at Connor from their altercation at the police station a few days earlier.

So Connor turns to the only person who can help, a person who, according to Fowler, is on-call and require to assist in any open cases, particularly those that need immediate attention.

You.

When he finally reaches your floor, Connor heads to the end of the hallway where your apartment is located. His eyes glance at the glowing numbers next to each door until he stops at yours.

He knocks and waits.

And waits.

And  _waits_.

Alright, maybe you didn’t hear him then.

He knocks again, harder this time, and calls, “Detective! It’s Connor, the android sent by CyberLife!”

Again, he waits.

And again, you don’t answer.

Frowning now, Connor looks around and sees that you don’t even have a doorbell, which makes his job all the more difficult. Since you’re on the fourth floor, he can’t exactly walk around the building to look through your windows. You  _should_  be at home, especially since Fowler made it clear that you’re not allowed to leave the city in case you’re needed.

At any rate, you’re needed  _now_  and not answering your door for whatever reason.

What a  _pain_ …

Just as he decides to look up your phone number to call you, he suddenly hears something rather alarming coming from the other side of the door.

Screams.

He quickly presses his ear against the door, and his eyes widen when he hears your voice calling out in what sounds like distress.

You’re in  _danger_.

Without a second thought, Connor kicks down your door, sending it flying against the wall with a resounding  _bang_. He scans your apartment, fully expecting to see upturned tables, broken glass, and possibly pools of blood, but the only things out of place are the many articles of clothing on the floor. Before he can investigate any further, a figure comes running out from one of the rooms and Connor finds himself looking into the barrel of a gun.

“What the  _fuck_?”

The voice is surprisingly familiar. Although, it’s much more confused than the last time Connor heard it. Not to mention, its owner is wearing significantly less.

“Hello, Captain Allen,” Connor greets the man calmly. It’s interesting to see the SWAT captain in such a state of undress considering Connor’s only ever seen him covered in layers of black gear. Now though, he’s just clad in a pair of inside-out navy boxer briefs. Allen lowers his gun warily, though he continues to glare at the android.

Before either of them can say anything more, you’re rounding the corner with your own gun, wearing nothing besides a large shirt that obviously does not belong to you.

The moment you see the local android detective instead of a murderer like you expected, your mouth drops open and you lower your weapon. “Connor?”

“Hello, Detective. I was looking for you.”

“Did—did you just break my door down?”

“I heard you screaming,” Connor explains and he notices that your face suddenly turns bright red. Beside you, Captain Allen lets out a snort, shaking his head.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters, his cheeks flushing as well. Connor furrows his eyebrows at this unusual behavior and he does a quick scan of both of you. Allen gives you a questioning look when he sees the android’s LED spinning yellow and you shrug in response.

Elevated heartrate, higher than average body temperature, heavy breathing, traces of perspiration, swollen lips—

Oh.

Connor blinks in realization. “I sincerely apologize.”

Now it’s your turn to look confused. “Huh?”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can wait outside while you finish having sexual intercourse an—”

“For FUCK’S sake!” Captain Allen yells, and while to any outsider he may just appear to be furious, you know him well enough to tell that he’s beyond embarrassed and using anger to mask it. You can’t help but laugh when he grumbles and stalks back towards the bedroom, grabbing your gun from you in the process.

“Is he alright?” Connor asks you when you’re alone, looking legitimately concerned. It’s surprising, considering he’s an android and technically not capable of emotion, but you quickly brush the thought away and smile apologetically.

“Oh, he’s fine. Probably annoyed we got interrupted, but it can’t be helped.” Suddenly, you pause and stare at Connor as if you’ve just noticed that he’s arrived. “Wait, what are you even doing here, Connor?”

“Lieutenant Anderson is out for the day and Captain Fowler instructed me to continue the investigation with you,” the android replies swiftly,  _professionally_ , as though he hadn’t just broken into your apartment a few moments ago. You nod slowly, mentally cursing yourself for thinking that you wouldn’t be needed that day and accepting Allen’s offer of spending some quality time together. Not that you don’t appreciate hanging out with your favorite guy, but you definitely wouldn’t have gotten naked with him knowing that Connor would bust down your front door while you were in the middle of riding his—

 _Nope_. Not right now.

“Give me fifteen minutes to get ready and I’ll be right out,” you finally say, running a hand through your hair. Connor glances in the direction of the hallway where your bedroom is located before returning his steady gaze onto you.

“I can wait outside if you’d like to finish—”

“No, we’re good,” you interrupt the android, suddenly very self-conscious that you’re completely naked underneath Allen’s t-shirt. Still, it’s not like you have anything to be ashamed of because it’s  _Connor_ , the android detective who only cares about his mission and nothing else. Just because he may not feel uncomfortable with the situation like other people doesn’t mean that you’re going to accept his offer and continue where you left off with Allen in the other room. Not to mention, you’re more than certain that the SWAT captain is no longer in the mood to do anything intimate, especially since Connor now knows the exact nature of your relationship.

“I’ll go take a quick shower and be out in a bit,” you excuse yourself, reaching down to grab both yours and Allen’s clothes off the floor. Connor moves to help you but you quickly stop him. “No, no, don’t worry about it. Here, why don’t you take a seat and watch TV or something?”

Before he can protest, you’re pressing the television remote into his hand and gently pushing him onto the couch.

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen!” you call as you rush into your room, giving the android a wave that he probably can’t see. Once you’ve safely closed the door, you glance up and are immediately met with the sight of a disgruntled Captain Allen perched on the edge of your bed. You grin because even at his grumpiest, he’s still the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.

“It can’t eat or drink shit,” he points out, watching you deposit the clothes onto the bed beside him. Once your hands are free, he wastes no time pulling you into his lap, and you immediately shift so you’re straddling him. You kiss him gently, snaking your arms around his neck. He bites your lower lip and you sigh.

After indulging yourself for a few minutes, you pull back with a guilty expression. Allen doesn’t seem to care, his lips immediately latching on your neck, directly underneath your jaw. You swallow, your index finger drawing circles on his back. “I have to go.”

“Hmm, that’s usually my line,” Allen whispers against your skin, and you shudder when he gives you a harsh nip. He doesn’t make any movement to release you, determined to keep you with him as long as possible. Plus, he knows how reluctant you are to be the first one to pull away.

“You know, Connor did say we could finish what we were doing,” you muse while Allen continues his assault on your neck.

In response, Allen practically growls. “I’m not fucking you with that plastic piece of crap out there.”

You laugh, if only to cover how turned on you are by Allen’s husky voice. Deciding that you can’t stall any longer, you push yourself off of Allen’s lap, eliciting a disappointed groan from the man. He tries to grab you, but you quickly dodge his hands. “I have to shower! Can’t keep Connor waiting.”

“Let him  _wait_ ,” Allen huffs, getting to his feet and following you into the bathroom.

* * *

When you finally emerge from your room, twenty minutes later, you find Connor by the door, examining a hole in the wall that you’re certain wasn’t there when you woke up that morning. Your eyes land on the doorknob, looking flimsier than usual, and you sigh.  _Of course_.

Connor hears you and straightens up, clearing his throat. “CyberLife will reimburse you for the damage.”

“Oh, good,” you say in relief, just as Allen mutters, “They fuckin’ better.”

Giving him a pointed look, you retrieve your boots from the living room where you earlier abandoned them and begin to put them on. As you do so, Allen walks over to the front door to assess the damage, fully ignoring Connor.

“Yeah,” he calls over to you, shaking his head, “make sure this gets fixed soon or else you won’t get your deposit back.”

It’s subtle, but you know he’s referring to the offer that you recently accepted; more specifically,  _his_  offer for you to move in with him. Flustered, you make a small noise of assent and finish strapping your boots on.

“I apologize again for the disturbance,” Connor says as you carefully open the door. He steps out first, turning away to give you and Allen some privacy, though it doesn’t really do much since he’s, well, right  _there_. Still, you appreciate the thought, and waste no time pecking Allen’s lips.

“Will I see you later?” you whisper, eyes never leaving his. Allen’s breath hitches a little when he sees how intensely you’re looking at him and he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’ll be here,” he replies gruffly, though there’s no denying the slight redness on his cheeks. You smile and kiss him one more time before you pull away. You turn to follow Connor, but Allen suddenly tugs you back into a brief embrace. He squeezes you tightly, breathing in your scent, and just as quickly lets you go.

You stare at him, three words on the tip of your tongue, but as you open your mouth to say them, Connor’s voice cuts in, “I also apologize if I disturbed your child.”

Startled, you both whip around to gawk at the android. Even Allen can’t hide how taken aback he is by those alarming words. “ _What_  child?”

“We don’t have a child,” you add weakly, mouthing  _‘what the fuck’_  at Allen while he grimaces.

Poor Connor just looks more confused, and absolutely nothing can prepare you for what he says next. “Then why were you calling Captain Allen ‘daddy’?”

At this point, all you can do is hope you get killed by a deviant today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the real reason Captain Allen says "I should have done this the first time I saw you" in that one scene with Connor lolol. 
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](https://thedevianthunterrk800.tumblr.com/).


End file.
